batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
The Batman
For the caped crusader also known as The Batman, see Batman. The Batman is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation based on the DC Comics superhero Batman. Overview Although the series borrows many elements from previous Batman storylines, it does not follow the continuity set by the comic books nor that of the previous Batman: The Animated Series or its spin-offs. Also, the animation style bears a strong resemblance to that of Jackie Chan Adventures (as both are based from designs by artist/producer Jeff Matsuda), with the designs of many characters, like the Joker, the Penguin and the Riddler, being very different from those of their comic counterparts. The series made its world premiere on Kids' WB in the United States on September 11 2004. First-run episodes are broadcast during Kids WB's Saturday morning lineup. Repeats of the show have aired on Toonami and/or Cartoon Network worldwide. A spin-off comic book series, The Batman Strikes!, is based on the world of The Batman. Synopsis List of The Batman Episodes. Season 1 In the first season of The Batman, Bruce Wayne (voiced by Rino Romano) is 26 and in his third year as the Batman, protector of Gotham City. A younger Batman confronts familiar foes for the first time, with the aid of Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan), who guides both Bruce Wayne and Batman when needed, and the technology he has secretly developed, such as the Bat-Wave. Season One features new interpretations of Rupert Thorne (Victor Brandt), The Joker (Kevin Michael Richardson), Catwoman (Gina Gershon), The Penguin (Tom Kenny), Mr. Freeze (Clancy Brown), Clayface (Steve Harris), Firefly (Jason Marsden), The Ventriloquist and Scarface (Dan Castellaneta), Man-Bat (Peter MacNicol), Cluemaster (Glenn Shadix), and Bane (Joaquim de Almeida). The first season also introduces two new characters, Detectives Ethan Bennett (Steve Harris) and Ellen Yin (Ming-Na), charged with capturing the vigilante Batman for Chief Angel Rojas (Edward James Olmos in his inital appearance, Jesse Corti in all his subsequent appearances). This is somewhat reminiscent of Detective Harvey Bullock and Officer/Detective Renee Montoya of Batman: The Animated Series, who similarly sought to catch Batman, but eventually end up in a tenuous alliance against crime. At the end of Season 1, Ethan Bennett, also an old friend of Bruce Wayne, is turned into Clayface. Adam West, who played a camp version of the Caped Crusader in the live action series in the 1960s, provides the voice for Gotham’s Mayor. Season 2 Season 2 introduced other fan favorite characters with brand new origins, including a sinister version of The Riddler (Robert Englund), Professor Hugo Strange (Frank Gorshin, replaced by Richard Green after Frank's death), Ragdoll (Jeff Bennett), Spellbinder (Michael Massee), Killer Croc (Ron Perlman), and Solomon Grundy (Kevin Grevioux). At the end of the season, Ellen Yin is found out to have been working with Batman, and their partnership ends when Commissioner James Gordon (Mitch Pileggi) is introduced. This is the last we see of Ellen Yin. Gordon changes the GCPD's view of Batman and asks Batman to help him make Gotham a safe place for his daughter. Season 3 Season 3 introduces a young Barbara Gordon, who becomes Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) and plays a major role along with her father, James Gordon. More villains are added to the series, such as Poison Ivy (Piera Coppola) - who is originally Barbara's best friend in this continuity, a different version of Gearhead (Will Friedle), and a more threatening version of Maxie Zeus (Phil LaMarr). Several brand new villains for the series are introduced this season: Cosmo Krank/Toymaker (Patton Oswalt), Prank (Michael Reisz) - Joker's response to Batgirl's addition to Batman's family, Temblor (Jim Cummings) and D.A.V.E. (Jeff Bennett) - a H.A.R.D.A.C.-like super computer created by Hugo Strange to emulate the worst villain minds in Gotham. Season 3 brings the cliffhanger regarding professor Hugo Strange: in "A Fistful of Felt", Batman uncovers that the chief psychiatrist of Arkham cured Wesker only to turn him back into a criminal. In GUCM (Gotham Ultimate Criminal Mastermind) Strange is brought to justice but apparently following in season four Strange New World, Strange went to Arkham only because it was there he could bring up his new schemes. Another part of the intrigue is Batgirl. The Dark Knight refuses to have a sidekick but in many episodes he works alongside Batgirl regardless. Although he is sometimes annoyed by Batgirl's presence, like in "The Apprentice," Batman seems to allow her to work with him but it isn't until the episode "Thunder" — under Alfred's advice — that he agrees to take Batgirl as an actual partner. Season 4 Season 4 features a redesign of Bruce Wayne/Batman, that is more reminiscent of the DCAU (Bruce Timm) Batman. He is now drawn with a stronger chin structure and somewhat smaller nose. The season also introduces Dick Grayson as Robin (Evan Sabara) into the series as well as other characters such as Lucius Fox (Louis Gossett Jr.). More villains appear such as Tony Zucco (Mark Hamill), Killer Moth (Jeff Bennett), Black Mask (James Remar) & Number One (Diedrich Bader), Rumor (Ron Perlman), The Everywhere man (Brandon Routh), Harley Quinn (Hynden Walch), Francis Grey (Dave Foley), and a new Clayface (Wallace Langham). Batgirl returns this season as well, and is now officially part of Batman's team. One episode is set in the future, taking place in 2027 Gotham, where Barbara Gordon has become Oracle (Kellie Martin), Dick Grayson is Nightwing (Jerry O'Connell), and Batman resembles Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns version of the character, complete with a new tank-like Batmobile. The season finale featured another superhero from the DC Universe; Martian Manhunter J'onn J'onnz and his alter ego Detective John Jones (Dorian Harewood) when he warned Batman of an invasion by an alien race called The Joining. Batman, Robin, Batgirl and the Martian Manhunter were successfully able to rid the Earth of The Joining. Hawkman, Green Arrow, Flash and Green Lantern also appeared in the Season 4 finale in a cameo at the very end where Batman agreed to join them, Leading some to believe that this is The Batman version of The Justice League. The fourth season of The Batman has been referred to by the creators as the most "Fan Friendly" season. Season 5 The fifth and final season was said by producer Alan Burnett to be the show's "The Brave and the Bold season." This season primarly focused on the Dynamic Duo (Batman and Robin) teaming up with members of the Justice League. Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon were dropped from the show as main characters, and only appeared rarely as guests or cameos. The opening to Season 5 has Batman team-up with Superman (George Newbern). Other team ups for the season included Green Arrow (Chris Hardwick), Flash (Charlie Schlatter), Green Lantern (Dermot Mulroney), Martian Manhunter and Hawkman (Robert Patrick). The series finale featured the entire Justice League. Villains for this Season were a combination of rogues from the superheroes appearing on the show with some Batman villains. Villains included: Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown), Mercy Graves (Gwendoline Yeo), Metallo (Lex Lang), Count Vertigo (Greg Ellis), The Wrath (Christopher Gorham), Toyman (Richard Green), Shadow Thief (Diedrich Bader), Sinestro (Miguel Ferrer), Mirror Master (John Larroquette), and the Terrible Trio (David Faustino, Grey DeLisle, and Googy Gress). Also, Firefly becomes Phosphorus. The Joining returns in the finale in alliance with Hugo Strange as The Joining's leader is revealed. The final episode is a forty minute movie, featuring all the members of the Justice League who have made an appearance in the show. The two final episodes were aired on March 8, 2008. Main Characters Justice League of America At the conclusion of season four's finale "The Joining", Batman is taken to an orbiting satellite (resembling the Hall of Justice from Superfriends) where he meets members of the Justice League of America. Season Five will feature the JLA in major crossover episodes, with Superman scheduled to appear also in that season Villains Batman, Robin and Batgirl have faced a slew of evil doers from the classic Batman Rogue's Gallery. Using some of the comics' most famous villains, The Batman has created a unique spin on some classic characters (Poison Ivy’s origins for instance) – while introducing some of their own Arkham Asylum baddies. The Batman Strikes! The Batman Strikes! is a DC comic book series featuring Batman. It is a spin-off comic book series off of The Batman. It is different from other Batman titles in that it is set in the continuity (and style) of the television animated series The Batman as opposed to the regular DC Universe. The comic series recently ended, with issue 50 being the series' final issue. Crew * Michael Goguen supervising producer * Duane Capizzi supervising producer * Glen Murakami producer * Jeff Matsuda producer * Linda M. Steiner producer * Sander Schwartz executive producer * Alan Burnett executive producer * Kimberly A. Smith associate producer * The Edge theme music creator Trivia *Many of the voice actors on The Batman have previously played characters in other interpretations of the Dark Knight, which include: ** Kevin Conroy and Mark Hamill, who played Batman and the Joker respectively in Batman: The Animated Series, other Batman shows, and Justice League Unlimited, plays John Grayson, Dick Grayson's father and Tony Zucco, again respectively. ** Will Friedle, who played Terry McGinnis, the second Batman, in Batman Beyond, plays the villain Gearhead. ** Adam West, who played Batman in the campy 1960s Batman series and the Gray Ghost in Batman: The Animated Series, plays Gotham's mayor, Marion Grange. ** Ron Perlman who played Clayface in Batman: The Animated Series played both Killer Croc and Rumor. ** Frank Gorshin, who played The Riddler in the campy 1960s Batman series, played Dr. Hugo Strange until his death. (Note - Morbidly or strangely enough, Gorshin passed away only a few days before the newest incarnation of the Riddler first appeared in The Batman.) ** Kevin Michael Richardson, who played The Mutant Leader in the episode Legends of the Dark Knight, and Carlton Duquesne in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, plays The Joker. ** Tara Strong who voiced Barbra Gordon/Batgirl in The New Batman Adventures and Gotham Girls, plays Vicky Vale. ** Jeff Bennett who played H.A.R.D.A.C. in Batman: The Animated Series, and The Creeper in The New Batman Adventures, plays D.A.V.E., Rag Doll, and Killer Moth. *In addition, actors from other DC Series have played parts in The Batman ** Clancy Brown who played Lex Luthor in Superman: The Animated Series, plays Mr. Freeze and reprise as Lex Luthor again. ** Jason Marsden, who played Snapper Carr in Justice League, Richie Foley/Gear on Static Shock, and a young Burt Ward/Robin in Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt plays Firefly. ** Hynden Walch, who played Starfire Blackfire, and Madame Rouge in Teen Titans and Ace on Justice League & Justice League Unlimited, plays Harley Quinn to some critical acclaim. ** Robert Englund, who played Felix Faust in Justice League plays The Riddler. ** James Remar who played the the Manhunter robots in Justice League and Hawkman in Justice League Unlimited plays Black Mask.'' ** Phil LaMarr, who played the John Stewart Green Lantern on ''Justice League & Justice League Unlimited and Virgil Hawkins/Static on Static Shock, plays Maxie Zeus. ** Peter MacNicol who played Chronos on Justice League Unlimited on plays Kirk Langstrom, Man-Bat's human form. ** Glenn Shadix, who played Steven Mandragora on Justice League Unlimited and The Brain & Monsieur Mallah on Teen Titans plays Cluemaster. ** Grey DeLisle, who played both Downpour and Shifter of the Ultimen on Justice League Unlimited, plays Mary Grayson, Dick Grayson's mother. ** Allison Mack, who played Chloe Sullivan in Smallville plays Clea. ** Brandon Routh, who played Superman in Superman Returns plays The Everywhere Man. *The Batman features 3 former Crash Bandicoot/Spyro the Dragon cast members, Kevin Michael Richardson, Clancy Brown, and Tom Kenny. Awards The Batman received the Annie Award for Best New Animated Television Show 2004. In 2006, The Batman won two Daytime Emmy awards. One for Outstanding Achievement In Sound Editing and another for Outstanding Special Class Animated Program. Gallery Heroes The Batman.jpg|Bruce Wayne as Batman in 2008 Batgirl-batman-162079-415.jpg|Barbara Gordon as Batigirl in 2008 Robin (Dick Grayson).JPG|Dick Grayson as Robin in 2008 Bruce Wayne (The Batman).jpg|Bruce in civilian clothes Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth in 2008 Barbara Gordon (The Batman).jpg|Barbara Gordon in civilian clothes Dick Grayson (The Batman).jpg|Dick Grayson in civilian clothes Batman (2027).jpg|Bruce Wayne as Batman in 2027 Nightwing (The Batman).jpg|Dick Grayson as Nightwing in 2027 Oracle (Barbara Gordon).jpg|Barbara Gordon as Oracle in 2027 Rogues Joker (The Batman).jpg|Joker Bane (The Batman).jpg|Bane Penguin (The Batman).jpg|Penguin Man-Bat (The Batman).jpg|Man-Bat Mr. Freeze (The Batman).jpg|Mr. Freeze in 2008 Mr. Freeze (2027).jpg|Mr. Freeze in 2027 Thebatman Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman Firefly (The Batman).JPG|Firefly Phospherous.jpg|Phospherous Cluemaster (The Batman).jpg|Cluemaster Scarface & The Ventriloquist.jpg|Scarface & The Ventriloquist Clayface (Ethan Bennett).jpg|Clayface (Ethan Bennett) Riddler.JPG|Riddler Killer Croc.JPG|Killer Croc Ragdoll (The Batman) 01.jpg|Ragdoll Spellbinder (The Batman).jpg|Spellbinder Solomon Grundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy Hugo Strange.JPG|Hugo Strange Poison Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy Gearhead (The Batman).jpg|Gearhead Toymaker.jpg|Toymaker (Cosmo Krank) Brawn.jpg|Joker as Brawn Tony Zucco (The Batman).jpg|Tony Zucco Killer Moth (Mutant).jpg|Killer Moth Clayface II (Basil Karlo).jpg|Clayface II (Basil Karlo) Everywhere Man.jpg|Everywhere Man (John Marlo Duplicate #1) Black Mask.jpg|Black Mask Harley Quinn (The Batman).jpg|Harley Quinn Francis Gray.jpg|Francis Gray Rumor.jpg|Rumor Joker041.jpg|Joker 2.0 Wrath (The Batman).jpg|Wrath (William Mallory) Scorn (The Batman).jpg|Scorn (Andy Mallory) Others Civilians Lucius Fox.jpg|Lucius Fox Mayor Grange.jpg|Mayor Marion Grange Vicki Vale (The Batman).jpg|Vicki Vale Police Chief Angel Rojas.jpg|Chief Rojas Detective Ethan Bennett.jpg|Detective Ethan Bennett Detective Ellen Yin.jpg|Detective Ellen Yin Commissioner James Gordon.jpg|Commissioner James Gordon Justice League See *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (Series' animated film spin-off) *Batman: The Animated Series (Different animated show franchise) *Batman Beyond (Sequel show to Batman: The Animated Series in different franchise) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Different animated show franchise) External links * * * The Batman at WarnerBros.com * The Batman at The World's Finest * The Batman @ Legions Of Gotham * The Batman at Batman: Yesterday, Today, & Beyond * The Batman at BATMAN-ON-FILM.COM References Category:The Batman